Recently, devices and systems of this type has been actively studied and proposed. For example, the patent document 1 described below describes a vehicle remote operation device that can use a power-saving mode and a simple-operation mode as a control system, according to need. In this conventional vehicle remote operation device, unit control means provided to a vehicle-mounted communication device that receives a wireless signal from a mobile communication device controls a door lock unit based on the wireless signal from the mobile communication device. The unit control means is configured to execute a switch operation control system for controlling the door lock unit based on the wireless signal transmitted from the mobile communication device by a switching operation of the mobile communication device and a switch non-operation control system for controlling the door lock unit based on the wireless signal transmitted from the mobile communication device according to a call signal continuously or intermittently transmitted from the vehicle-mounted communication device. In this conventional vehicle remote operation device, the control system can be switched between these control systems.
The patent document 2 described below describes a phone control system for an electric vehicle, the system being capable of managing a charging state and an air-conditioning state, even if the system is located at a place far apart from the vehicle. In the conventional phone control system for an electric vehicle, a phone controller forming an automobile telephone deciphers a code input made by a sound or tone signal from a mobile phone from a driver, and a charging controller and an air-conditioner controller start or stop an operation of an air-conditioner immediately or after a lapse of a predetermined time, in cooperation with each other based on the control of the phone controller.
The patent document 3 described below describes a vehicle including a remote control system and a remote operation device that can realize a remote operation of a vehicle-mounted device by arbitrating plural operation requests issued for this vehicle-mounted device. In this conventional vehicle including the remote control system and the remote operation device, a remote operation of the vehicle-mounted device is requested to the vehicle via a center from an operation terminal by the user of the vehicle according to the operation of the operation terminal by the user of the vehicle, whereby the remote operation of the vehicle-mounted device is executed. The system allows the vehicle to transmit local operation information and remote operation result information to the center, and when the center receives the request of the remote operation for the vehicle-mounted device from the operation terminal, the system allows the center to determine whether or not the remote operation for the vehicle-mounted device has to be requested to the vehicle based on the local operation information and the remote operation result information from the vehicle.
The patent document 4 described below describes a remote unlocking method, remote unlocking system, information processing device, and information processing program that can unlock an open/close section, provided to a vehicle, by a third person with security being assured and without deteriorating usability of an owner of the vehicle, in the case where the open/close section is unlocked by a remote control. In the conventional remote unlocking method, remote unlocking system, information processing device, and information processing program described above, when a request of unlocking the open/close section of the vehicle is transmitted to an information center from a terminal of the third person, the information center transmits an unlocking code for unlocking the open/close section to a vehicle-mounted device of the vehicle, under the condition in which a terminal of the owner transmits an unlocking permission of the open/close section of the vehicle to the information center, and the information center receives the unlocking permission.